


He Buried And Blessed (A Bunny)

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, an undead one whoops, jisoo is a priest, seokmin is a vampire yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In which Seokmin won’t suck human blood, and accidentally (or intentionally) falls for a human</p><p> </p><p>"Not again," Jihoon groans and chases after Seokmin, already dreading the entire process of burial and eulogy and having Jisoo bless the grave and say a prayer (ironic considering Jisoo is already too damned to bless anything properly). </p><p> </p><p>Minghao just raises an eyebrow at a flustered Jihoon, hair windblown and messy and point to their backyard, where Seokmin has already started digging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Buried And Blessed (A Bunny)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting now eheheheeh bc i realize i left this out O O PS

Seokmin’s hunting. What for he’s not sure, but he knows he has to stay _away_ from the hiking trail, no matter what his hyungs say (and they said the opposite). A rustling in the bushes catches his attention and his eyes turn red, basic instinct and the sheer _hunger_ taking over as he pounces on his prey.

_Gotcha._

“Seokmin you can’t be serious,” Jihoon snorts, raising an eyebrow at the vampire when he finally spots the younger. “I said food, as in vampire food, as in _human_ blood Seokmin, not bunny,” he groans, and Seokmin looks up, lips a crimson bloody red, and eyes filled with sorrow.   
 

Seokmin’s drinking from a _rabbit._ Jihoon sighs, rubbing his temples and shaking his head, only to nearly brain himself on the tree when Seokmin picks up the rabbit’s limp body gently and speeds back to the house. 

“It needs a proper burial. I’m so sorry bunny,” Seokmin whimpers, a blood red tear slipping down his pale cheek. 

 _Not again,_ Jihoon groans and chases after Seokmin, already dreading the entire process of burial and eulogy and having Jisoo bless the grave and say a prayer (ironic considering Jisoo is already too damned to bless anything properly). 

  
Minghao just raises an eyebrow at a flustered Jihoon, hair windblown and messy and point to their backyard, where Seokmin has already started digging.

“Hyung, not _again,_ ” Hansol complains when a resigned Seungkwan drags him out of bed. “Why can’t he just feed on like a bear or something instead of always going for cute animals and having goddamn burial- _ow,_ ” Hansol winces, and pouts but stays silent. 

Seokmin puts the bunny into a crate and gently lowers it into the hole while the rest of the vampires look on in mild horror.   
“Jisoo hyung?” Seokmin asks tearfully, and Jisoo just smiles softly. 

“We gather here today to celebrate the life of the Bunny, who has now returned to her home with Our God, The Father,” he begins, and Seokmin sits quietly, looking heartbroken as he stares woefully into the haphazardly dug hole. 

  
Hansol, Seungkwan, Wonwoo and Jihoon barely hold themselves back from rolling their eyes and just burning the dead rabbit already, but a warning glance from Seungcheol makes them all slump in their seats, silently glaring at the bunny until the memorial is _finally_ over. 

“I’m starving, can we _please_ get some real food now?” Hansol whines, and Seungkwan nods eagerly, eyes flashing red before they dart off to find some poor unsuspecting victim to feed off. 

Seokmin’s stomach growls hungrily, but he tamps down hard on the urge for more blood, telling himself firmly that one bunny would be enough for the next two days. Seungcheol frowns as Seokmin’s brightness dims, and he decides to take matters into his own hands.   
 

“Seokmin. Come on, we’re going hunting. You’re weak, and you look like you’ve already been staked,” Seungcheol grips his forearm firmly, tugging him towards the door. “Come on. You’re feeding, _properly_ this time.” 

 

Soonyoung just _knows_ something’s wrong. He can feel it in his bones as he closes up the store, and the animals in the store are awake and barking like houses on fire. He peeks round back, frowning when all he sees is darkness, but something’s got the animals agitated. 

“Hello?” He calls out, a shiver running down his spine when nothing returns his greeting. “I know you're hiding there, come out!” He tries again, but… _Silence._

 

Soonyoung flips the light switch on and scans the cages warily. The animals are quiet now, so maybe whatever scared them was gone. But Soonyoung wasn't so sure. His eyes rove the store once more before he switches the light back off, shaking his head with a nervous grin. _There's noth-_  
He suddenly scrambles backwards, nearly knocking over a bag (or three) of dog food in his haste to back away.   
  
Bright red eyes stare back at him as two of them- _oh my god there are two of them-_ emerge from the shadows of the store. 

 _Holy shit they're real. Vampires are real!_ Soonyoung thinks, half frightened out of his mind and half fascinated with actually meeting a real vampire. In the flesh.   
 

Soonyoung has so many things to say, from how did this happen to please don't kill me, but his brain to mouth filter doesn't seem to be functioning very well. 

“Oh my god you're real,” he blurts, small eyes bigger than they've ever been.   
 

“Hyung, I can't do it,” Seokmin groans, head in his hands. “He takes care of the cute animals!” He protests, and Seungcheol takes a deep breath. 

“Seokminnie, think of them as food. You need to survive, and the only way you can, is to feed off them,” Seungcheol sighs, and Seokmin frowns. 

“Wait, hyung! You said feed. Meaning I don't have to kill him right?” He exclaims, excitement filling his undead body. 

 

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at the unusual exchange, wondering if all vampires were like this or if it was just him, _Seokmin._

 _He reminds me of sunshine, and happine-_ Soonyoung snaps out of it, almost snorting aloud and how ridiculous it sounds. A _vampire_ , reminding him of happiness? He must be losing his mind. 

“Could I feed from you?” Seokmin asks brightly, hand resting on Soonyoung's, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Every part of Soonyoung wants to say no, and to jerk away from the vampire, but he finds himself nodding slowly, and baring his neck to him. 

Seungcheol watches, half horrified and half fascinated, but mostly confused. It feels so… intimate, and he has the strongest urge to just leave to go snuggle with Jihoon instead.   
 

“Thank you,” seokmin answers sincerely, a blinding smile gracing his pale face, before his eyes turn a terrifying blood red, and fangs elongate, growing and poking out from his lips. 

Soonyoung watches, mesmerized as he watches the crimson take over Seokmin’s eyes, and the fangs appearing from nowhere. He smiles softly up and Seokmin, who just bares his teeth at him and pounces on his neck.   
 

Soonyoung gasps, feeling the pain of the penetration, and then he's filled with euphoria. It's a myriad of colours and happiness, and he glimpses a young version of seokmin, running with a dog almost as tall as he is, laughing and screaming with joy. 

The scene changes, and it's Seokmin looking exactly as he does now, beaming (and Soonyoung can tell because he can practically _feel_ happiness radiating out of Seokmin’s soul), while glancing around at the people he called family.   
 

Seokmin pulls away gently, leaving a very dazed Soonyoung, and two bleeding bite marks. He licks over them, and they start healing almost immediately. He's stunned that feeding could involve so much _emotion._ It startles him but also makes him want _more._ He craves that connection, the pure bliss that engulfs him when he feeds, and judging by the look on Soonyoung's face, he feels the same. 

“Are you okay?” Seokmin asks gently, and Soonyoung nods slowly, eyes unfocused as they stare into his eyes.   
 

Seungcheol watches the entire exchange, dread and excitement bubbling underneath. He's excited that Seokmin's _finally_ fed, and won't starve himself any longer, but he just _knows_ that Seokmin will grow attached to this human, if he hasn't already.   
  
“Seokmin, will you be okay? I'm going to go hunt with Jihoon,” Seungcheol blurts and rushes out, groaning at the disaster to come from Seokmin's first human feed. 

Soonyoung knows he should be running for the hills, or at least look for something to get away from the vampire staring dazedly at him, but he feels no fear. Ironically, he wants _more._ He wants to experience that euphoria again, and Seokmin's the only one who can provide him that euphoria.   
 

“Seokmin-ah,” Soonyoung nudges the vampire gently, and he jerks into the present. 

“Yes soonyoung-ssi?” Seokmin answers, blinding Soonyoung with a smile, and the blond hesitates. Once he makes his offer there's no way to take it back. But he wants, no, _craves_ that closeness. He sets his shoulders straight. 

  
“I want you to feed on me. Like, regularly,” he says, and Seokmin's eyebrows practically disappear into his hairline. 

 _Am I hearing him right?_ Seokmin gapes at the blonde human, shock written all over his face. 

“W-what? Regu- Soonyoung are you sure?” Seokmin splutters, hope inexplicably rising in his chest. 

He doesn't know what it is about this human, but he wants to get to know the blond boy better, and not just through his veins. He can't explain it, but he wants to know what Soonyoung likes to eat, drink, watch, do, _everything,_ really.   
“I'm sure.”

 

Those two words changed Seokmin’s life. He still occasionally has to feed on bunnies and deers, and holds burials for each animal he kills. He’s still what Jihoon (and everyone else) would call an overly excited puppy with a blinding smile.   
 

The only difference? One pretty blonde haired boy by the name of Kwon Soonyoung. Seokmin never feeds on anyone else, much to Jihoon’s chagrin, and to Soonyoung's delight. They've got something special, and Seokmin will be (even more) damned if he lets it go without trying to figure out what it is. Soonyoung, on the other hand, is pretty sure he's in love with a vampire but hey, it doesn't bother him…much (It actually bothers him in many _good_ ways, but Seokmin doesn't know that…. He hopes).  

 

Spoiler? Seokmin _knows._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my SVT tumblr for more fanfic/fangirling, or even request one for yourself ~
> 
> the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com
> 
> Xx,  
> Talia/Soojin


End file.
